(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain tray apparatus for receiving coolant or other fluids from an internal combustion engine or radiator. In particular the present invention relates to a drain tray apparatus with a handle which serves as a fluid conduit for removing the fluid from the tray using a pump in a pan of the tray apparatus.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,644 describes a drain pan or tray for removing and recycling coolant (anti-freeze) from an internal combustion engine. The problem is that the tray and hose are close to the ground and the operator must stoop and lift the apparatus upright in order to recycle the coolant.